Une nouvelle vie pour Lily Evans
by Jane B. Black
Summary: Lily se siente desfallecer. Quizas, una nueva vida es lo que necesita. ¿y por que no también nuevos amigos que la mantengan ocupada? Siempre hay lugar para el amor


**Une nouvelle vie pour Lily Evans**

No era una noche fuera de lo común. Pero las estrellas brillaban como nunca antes. Ella no era una romántica, pero aquel espectáculo hacía enternecer su alma. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas resplandecían y poseían luz propia, como tantas otras veces. No dejaría que la tristeza le arruinara el espectáculo. Acostada sola en el piso del balcón de su casa, con el cabello pelirrojo suelto y revuelto, no podía dormir. No quería llorar, ya había llorado demasiado.

La noche era su único consuelo ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar? Nunca creyó que existía la soledad. Acostumbrada durante toda su vida a rodearse de brazos que la acogieran y de sonrisas que la iluminaran, nunca creyó en la soledad. Ella solía decir: "La soledad es para quienes la desean". Ella definitivamente, no la deseó, ni tampoco la esperó.

Nunca pensó que por un simple conflicto, sus más estimadas amigas la abandonarían. Siempre confió en las personas. Siempre vio lo mejor de cada una. Esto no concordaba con lo que ella sentía. Demasiada orgullosa quizás, para ver que estaba equivocada. ¿Pero como ella, Lily Evans, iba a desconfiar de quienes eran sus amigos? Nunca imagino que terceros, podrían interferir en la amistad que tenían.

Un trío invencible, muy fuerte y confiado. Comprensivas, divertidas y responsables. Siempre confiaban la una en la otra. Leales a pesar de todo. Juntas hasta en las más pequeñas cosas. Pero el amor tocó a la puerta.

Uno nunca termina de conocer realmente a las personas. Y es que él, cambio todo para ellas. Encantador, bello y adulador. Liam, las había conquistado. Muy inteligente, hay que reconocerlo. Se acercó como su amigo. Lily confió en él, como era de esperarse. Pero no fue la única. Jess y Jane, no pudieron evitar hacer lo mismo. Con una pequeña diferencia. Mientras que en los ojos de Lily se reflejaba pura amistad, en los de ellas, sus más intimas amigas, el deseo y la obsesión hacían presencia.

Y es que parece absolutamente estúpido. Jess y Jane se enamoraron de pies a cabeza.

En un principio, la broma y el juego, se apoderaba de las charlas entre ellas. Lily no se preocupó. Porque, ¿Cómo Liam, su amigo, iba a dejar que Jess y Jane se pelearan por él? Absurdo decía Lily. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se solucione aquel malentendido. Pero nunca ocurrió. Liam parecía disfrutar de cada pelea que tenían. Jess subía el tono de voz, Jane demostraba su aburrimiento hacia ella, y Lily, ella no sabía como actuar. Solo rogaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, que la situación terminara pronto. Y así ocurrió.

Liam jugó con ambas al mismo tiempo. Cita con Jane a las 17:00 hs, y cita con Jess a las 22:00 hs. El no era conciente que tres personas en una relación son multitud. Y el muy descarado de reía de los vanos planteos de Lily, quien no podía tolerar más esa situación. Pero aquella noche ella los vio. Liam y Jess, arriba del coche deportivo que le era tan familiar. Aquello no era un beso, era explorar gargantas.

Y es que había terminado de hablar con Jane, quien esperaba a Liam en su casa. Lily era tolerante, pero no idiota. Bueno, quizás un poco. Y es que encararlos con el humor de la pelirroja, no fue la mejor solución.

-Que raro verlos por aquí- articuló Lily apenas gesticulando la boca -Pensé que estabas de viaje con tu madre Jess, y tú Liam, ¿No te están esperando en la casa de Jane?-

La cara de Jess fue todo un poema. Y Liam, ¡que actor de primera!. El falso desentendimiento de su rostro es algo que Lily no olvidará jamás.

Y luego llegaron los reproches.

-Siempre te metes en los asuntos ajenos. Creí que eras mi amiga Lily, no puedo creer que quieras separarnos. Y Jane, que descaro el tuyo, mencionarla en mi presencia-La ira brotaba del rostro de Jess-Sabes que Liam solo las quiere a ustedes como amigas, lo que ustedes no toleran es que el me quiera a mí. Siempre supe que eran celosas, pero esto es PURA Y COMPLETA ENVIDIA!-

Liam miraba el pleito en silencio. Su rostro denotaba tristeza, desentendimiento. Pero Lily, estaba segura, que el brillo de sus ojos mostraba diversión. Y es que Lily, no era tolerante, y mucho menos tranquila.

Y se fue, los abandonó, esperando que su temperamento no dijera cosas por ella. Ella amaba a sus amigas, es por eso que decidió esperar a la mañana a hablar con ambas.

Aquella noche no durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, Jane y Jess, ambas con claro enojo, estaban sentadas en la cama de Lily, esperando a esta a que se decidiera a hablarles de una buena vez.

Lily, con vos clara y pausada, les expresó que Liam era un completo y absoluto farsante. Jugaba con ambas, y las ilusionaba como si fueran niñas, con cosas que no les podía dar. Y es que Liam, nunca pudo dar amor.

Jane no pudo evitar reírse. Jess, como siempre, demostró su desagrado con una simple mueca. No le creyeron. Y esa mañana, fue el final de su amistad. Por su parte, Jess les gritó que estaba cansada de sus escenas, de sus celos y envidia, y por supuesto, de sus inventos. Jane solo mantuvo silencio hasta que se fue. Luego, como era de esperarse, le dijo claramente a Lily, que estaba enamorada de Liam, y que iba a estar con el, cueste lo que cueste. Lo mejor para ella era buscarse amigas que la ayudaran, y antepongan sus intereses, antes que los propios. Estaba cansada del egoísmo y de las mentiras.

Y dejaron a Lily. Sola, como nunca antes. Ella sintió mareo, frió, y ¿por qué no admitirlo? Profundo dolor. Es que Lily era una chica dura, tan dura, como un árbol. Pero como todos, una vez que se rompe la corteza, es tan vulnerable como una hoja. El desprecio y desentendimiento de sus amigas era algo que no esperaba.

Pero no fue todo. Sus padres también tenían noticias para ella.

¿No eran acaso una familia feliz? No se veían mucho, sus padres trabajaban incansablemente, o eso era lo que le decían a ella. ¿Es eso acaso, un motivo para una separación? Entonces la depresión que sentía su madre, hace unos días, era algo real. Tan real, como las lagrimas que brotaron de Lily cuando le dieron el veredicto. Sus padres iban a separarse. Y Lily, debería irse. Irse lo más lejos de allí.

Se sintió caer, caer en un profundo pozo. ¿A quien llamar? A Nadie. Debía mudarse con su padre a otra ciudad. Y a su madre la iban a internar.

Comparado con eso, el pleito con sus amigas era una tontería.

Pero esa noche, esa noche no iba a llorar más. Ya hubo tiempo en el que lloró hasta secarse completamente. Ya habría tiempo para llorar mas tarde. No podía ni quería dejar de mirar el firmamento. **Y es que el cielo, siempre la enamoró.**

**Primer fic, espero que les guste. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
